1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an alarm device for a laser cutting/engraving machine, and especially to such a structure with a fire source detector able to detect fire during cutting/engraving a workpiece, it suits various laser cutting/engraving machines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since laser cutting/engraving machines of high quality are widely used, dangerous combustion has been induced by heat generated during cutting/engraving workpieces, this has been always paid high attention to by manufacturers and users, thereby various laser cutting/engraving machines have been developed.
However, most conventional laser cutting/engraving machines can not overcome the defect of generating high temperature during cutting/engraving; when they are used to cut/engrave materials with lower ignition points, such as plastic or rubber etc., large heat may be generated during cutting/engraving, workpieces will be burned, and even fire disaster may be induced; thereby, when laser cutting/engraving machines are used to carve materials with lower ignition points, danger is increased, and they are not desired devices.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied hard and developed the present invention in consideration of the safety in operation of laser cutting/engraving to increase the scope of material for cutting/engraving by laser cutting/engraving machines.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an alarm device for a laser cutting/engraving machine, it is provided with a fire source detector and an alarm means having the effect of detecting fire source to emit an alarm, thereby, safety of the laser cutting/engraving machine are increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alarm device for a laser cutting/engraving machine, wherein, by providing an air blower set, heat energy and gas generated during laser processing can be extinguished, and an effect of preventing fire sources can be obtained, thereby, practicality of the laser cutting/engraving machine can be increased.
To achieve the above stated objects, the present invention provides on the main body of the cutting/engraving machine an air blower set, a fire source detector, an alarm means and an alarm control system, an air outlet of the air blower set is located on a cutting/engraving platform, an air pressure sensor provided in an air pipe is connected to the alarm control system; thereby, heat, waste gas and waste material produced by the cutting/engraving machine can be taken off effectively to prevent generating of a tongue of flame. The fire source detector is provided at a suitable position on the cutting/engraving platform connecting with the alarm control system for detecting generating of a fire source, and warns the operator in time, thereby, an excellent effect of fire proofing and warning can be achieved, and this can increase safety as well as practicality in use.